Monstruosa Obsessão
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Até onde uma traição e o amor transformado em ódio podem levar uma pessoa?
1. 1 Prólogo

**Nome da fic: Monstruosa Obsessão**

**Ship:**Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Gênero:**Angst/Drama

**Classificação:**M

**Observação:**Universo Alternativo

Okey, só alguns avisos.

**Primeiro:** Nada disso me pertence e eu não ganho um mísero centavo por isso. Estou escrevendo por pura e simples diversão. ^^

**Segundo:** Se você não gosta de estupro, morte, sangue, tortura e traição, certamente está lendo a fic errada. A partir do omento que escolhe ler, não venha falar nada comigo, ok?

**Terceiro:** Estou sem beta no momento, então erros de português vão existir. Mas espero resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível. =D

**PRÓLOGO**

- Só... me deixe em paz, está bem?

- Amor, por favor, me escuta... - Ela não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois ele se levantou e ficou na frente dela e não a deixou se mover, prensando-a na parede com o corpo.

- Nunca mais ouse me chamar de amor. - Ele uniu seus lábios aos dela, num leve roçar, para logo depois se afastar bruscamente, balançando a cabeça. - Simplesmente VÁ EMBORA! Pare de complicar as coisas, por favor.

Ela pegou a bolsa sobre o sofá, ma antes de sair, disse virada de costas pra ele, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Eu sempre vou te amar Severus. E eu vou voltar. Vou te fazer entender, meu amor.

E então ela se foi, antes que ele pudesse gritar com ela mais uma vez. Quando ouviu a porta se fechando, fechou os olhos e caiu sentado no chão, com as mãos sobre o rosto, quebrado por dentro, mas sem derramar uma única lágrima.

- E a partir de agora eu vou te odiar, Hermione.

**NA:**Por favor, reviews vão ser extremamente bem vindas. Tem anos que não escrevo SS/HG e estou com um pouquinho de medo, então... enfim, leiam e me digam o que acham, sim? =D


	2. Capítulo 1  20 de Novembro de 2000

**Londres, 20 de Novembro de 2000**

Ela estava radiante. Isso ela sempre foi, mas naquele dia estava ainda mais. Ele a olhava nos olhos e ela retribuiu o mesmo olhar com tanto carinho e tanta felicidade que até lhe doía. Ela estava com aquele vestido leve e simples branquíssimo, com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. Ele mal notava o restante das pessoas naquela saleta, ele só via sua futura mulher e esposa. Ela sorria para ele enquanto eles executavam os juramentos bruxos e selavam o matrimônio.

Quando o bruxo a sua frente os declarou finalmente casados, ela se virou para ele e enquanto todos aplaudiam educadamente, ele beijou sua testa, depois seu nariz e então seus lábios, apaixonado. Ela então se virou para o restante do salão, o puxando junto com ela. Ele não queria saber daquelas pessoas hipócritas, que o julgaram e o chingaram enquanto ele espionava pela Ordem e fazia coisas que ele mesmo não aprovava. Ele queria sair dali com ela e se livrar de tudo e todos, deixar de pensar, apenas viver com ela.

Ela fez sala com alguns amigos e familiares, enquanto ele cumprimentava algumas pessoas e ficava abraçado a ela. Depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que ela já havia cumprimentado todos e viu o salão se transformar em uma pequena festa para os convidados. Aquilo era uma deixa, ele sabia. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto a puxava para um canto escondido.

- Vamos sair daqui, por favor. – Ele a olhou nos olhos, enquanto beijava seu nariz, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto cálido. – Você já fez sala, eu já dei os olás que você me pediu. Agora quero ficar com você.

- Está bem, Severus. Sei que isso aqui para você é horrível, com todas essas pessoas fingindo se importar com você e com sua felicidade. Deixe-me só despedir dos meninos e... – Ele não a deixou terminar. Ele a beijou longamente e quando parou, apenas para respirar, falou, roçando nos lábios dela. – Nós vamos sair daqui agora.

E ele aparatou, beijando-a. Quando chegou ao destino, soltou-a. Eles combinaram que ele seria compreensivo na cerimônia e na festa, falaria com todos e seria menos carrancudo desde que ele pudesse escolher o lugar onde passariam a lua de mel. Ele conjurou uma venda para os olhos dela o os cobriu. Ela gargalhou e ele a virou de costas para ele, para conduzi-la. Severus a levou para a varanda do quarto, e então parou.

- Pronta?

- Sim. Um pouco ansiosa, mas pronta. – Ele então tirou a venda e a deixou avistar a perfeita paisagem de Paris naquela hora da noite. Ela deu um gritinho de surpresa e então se encostou às grades da varanda. Ela então percebeu que estavam na cobertura de um grande hotel. Seus olhos brilhavam magicamente e o sorriso que ele via era impagável.

- Minha vontade sempre foi vir a Paris. Eu e meus pais sempre vínhamos à França para a casa de parentes e tudo o mais, mas sempre achei a cidade tão bela e romântica. – Ela então se virou para ele e o abraçou. – Muito obrigada por isso. Não tinha melhor lugar para nós, de verdade.

- Eu sei que não tinha. – Ele a virou para a cidade iluminada, e cheirou seu pescoço. – Eu nunca estive tão feliz. Obrigada, Hermione. Obrigada por estar do meu lado, por agora ser minha esposa. Prometo-lhe que nunca vou fazê-la sofrer.

- Eu te amo, Severus Snape. – Ela sussurrou, ganhando um beijo na nuca. Ela então se virou e empurrou o homem para o quarto. Ele olhou-a assustado, enquanto ela trazia um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.


End file.
